


Dance with me

by A_Winter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Winter/pseuds/A_Winter
Summary: Prompt:  I just want john and sherlock dancing on their wedding day. VERY fluffy, VERY romantic, VERY sappy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> As anyone who reads my stuff regularly will know, I don't generally write fluff but hope it's okay... <3

And so there they stood, hand in hand surrounded by people and yet John wasn’t aware of a single one of them. All he couldn’t see was a mop of charmingly handsome chestnut curls, cheekbones chiselled to perfection, lips he could spend the rest of his days kissing and eyes that haunted him long after their owner had left a room… and the world apparently. The doctor felt the gentle pressure on his hand as the music started up, he was loath to lose the pressure of Sherlock’s body against his or the comforting warmth it offered but tradition dictated a certain distance be maintained for a proper English Waltz. There was so little that could be deemed as ‘traditional’ regarding the pair or their nuptials that they’d conceded to their families demands and kept the first dance as is. As with every part of their life together John followed Sherlock’s graceful lead and together they glided across the dancefloor, the retired soldier knew full well that his husband would have allowed John to lead the dance if he wished it but they were also both aware that John likely would have botched the whole thing since he was already lost in Sherlock’s eyes and completely unaware of his steps or footing. 

Sherlock wouldn’t let him fall though, John’s genius never truly did. Sherlock might be many things; a right pain to live with, socially inept, intentionally antagonistic and at times a complete git but he was John’s complete git and oh how he loved him. So much in fact that the shorter man couldn’t help himself, he lifted his hand from Sherlock’s shoulder to cup his face. Thumb stroking his porcelain skin John urged his lover into kiss right there on the dance floor, in front of everyone they knew, effectively bringing an end to their first dance. John was not a good enough multitasker to do both even with Sherlock’s assistance, since kissing his husband deserved his Entire focus. 

Eventually the whoops, whistles and clapping sunk through John’s muddled mind and he pulled away to smile sheepishly at his spouse. 

“Well cat’s out of the bag I suppose…” John grinned. 

“Oh, because the 6-month engagement and 2-hour wedding didn’t make matters clear enough?” Sherlock retorted leaning down to kiss John’s temple. 

Sherlock took John into his arms and they began to sway to the music, a nice slow song that neither cared enough to recognise. Other couples began to join them but neither cared, for all that it mattered they were alone and officially beginning their lives together. 

“I love you, John.” Sherlock whispered and John smiled, gripping the other tightly. He’d never thought he could be so happy, but that’s another thing Sherlock always was… full of surprises.


End file.
